


baby boy

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Kink, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NCT Dream - Freeform, Top Park Jisung (NCT), idk tf to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: Renjun is an omega and lives with an alpha named Park Jisung. Renjun has always been a late bloomer, especially with his heat, so when his heat starts suddenly, the only person there to help with it is his roommates, Park Jisung.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	baby boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niconicooniii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconicooniii/gifts), [gyumyungho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyumyungho/gifts).



Renjun throughout his day cleaned the house and his room. Everything was shining and his sheets were freshly cleaned. Jisung was at classes all morning and out with friends during the afternoon. It was Wednesday so that means Renjun doesn't have class.

He walked around in one of Jisung's large sweaters and shorts that hid under the low hanging sweater. His socks reached just above his ankle, his hair messy, cheeks flushed, and his brain slowly going fuzzy.

He didn't notice until he started to get hotter and hotter, skin burning, slick leaking down his thigh. He could smell Jisung in the apartment, he laid himself in the alpha's bed and tried to find comfort in the pheromones left on the sheets.

He didn't notice Jisung's arrival home, but his body did. Slick oozing out faster as the smell of alpha was getting closer.

Jisung, of course, could smell Renjun before he even entered the house. The older's honey-rich scent leaking under the door. He noticed how the older's door was shut, so when he realized the smell was strongest in his room, he realized.

Renjun was in his heat and his omega side kicked in. He needed an alpha. Jisung pushed his door open to see Renjun squirming on his bed. His cute shorts wet with slick. thighs glistening in the light, cheeks pink, ass in the air, sweater hanging down, the older's pale chest on full display.

Renjun noticed him stood in the doorway and whimpered, "Alpha," he mewled. Jisung moved closer to him, removing his jacket throwing it elsewhere in the room. Renjun rolled off the bed and stood on shaky legs.

He moved toward Jisung and fell limply into the younger's arms. Jisung's mouth moved to Renjun neck, he kissed, licked, nipped at the exposed flesh before he grabbed the older's lips in his mouth. He stepped back, pushing Renjun toward the bed, laying him on his back.

Jisung's hands snaked down Renjun's body cupped his ass, and gently pushed his middle finger into the older's dripping hole. It slid in easily and Renjun made the prettiest moan into their kiss. He moved back onto Jisung's hand as the younger added two more fingers and slowly moved them in and out.

Renjun panted at the feeling and whimpered when Jisung pulled them out. Jisung slipped the shorts off Renjun, smirking at the lack of underwear. Renjun shakily sat up and tugged at Jisung's belt.

His small hands shaking in anticipation. He undid Jisung's belt and pants before pushing them down. Jisung moved Renjun back into a laying position. Jisung threw his underwear off and pulled his shirt off. He leaned over Renjun, noticing how his legs shook.

Jisung flipped Renjun so his ass laid in front of him. Renjun spread his legs apart and looked behind him as Jisung ran his hands over the older's small body. Jisung's large hands massaging Renjun's soft flesh.

Renjun whined pushing his ass back toward Jisung. Jisung wrapped his hand around Renjun's waist and held him in place. He teased Renjun's entrance causing slick to ooze out. He pushed the head of his cock in and Renjun let out a long drawn out moan.

Jisung pushes in slowly, stretching Renjun's slick covered ass. Renjun clenched around him and cried out in pleasure. Jisung's mind started to go fuzzy with Renjun's pheromones.

He bottomed out, pulling out and slamming back in. Thrusts precise and hitting Renjun's prostate continuously. Thrust fast and hard. Renjun's moans were broken and choked up. Tears of pleasure fell. Bed creaking from Jisung's movement.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please," Renjun whined out.

"Please what, baby, "Jisung asked, as he stopped thrusting. Renjun whined and pushed his ass back trying to get Jisung to move again.

"Jisung~AHHH, "Renjun screamed as Jisung thrusted in quick and harsh.

Jisung leaned over Renjun's pliant body and spoke into the older's ear, "What's my name," he asked in a low deep voice.

"Daddyyy, "Renjun moaned, "please," he begged.

"Please what baby boy, "Jisung asked breath hot on Renjun's burning skin.

"Faster daddy, pleaseee," Renjun whined. Jisung complied and started thrusting in quicker and harder than before. Renjun panted, choking on his own spit, drool slipping down the older's shin.

Renjun thighs shook and his little cock twitched before velvet white stripes stained the bed. Renjun clenched hard around Jisung as the younger kept thrusting. Renjun whimpered, but Jisung noticed his cock was still hard.

"Baby, do you want to ride me, "Jisung asked slowing down.

"Y-y-yes daddy, "Renjun said, cheeks red. Jisung slipped out of the older and laid on his back. Renjun straddled the younger's hips. He used his hand to guide Jisung's cock to his entrance before he sunk down on it.

He let out a loud moan, planting his small hands-on Jisung's chest as he started to bounce on Jisung's cock. Moans spilling from Renjun's lips. Jisung's hands laid on Renjun's waist as the older fucked himself on his cock.

Renjun's thighs started to quiver again and cum squirmed and the white liquid stained both Renjun's chest and Jisung's. Jisung could feel his knot grow in Renjun and the older noticed too.

"Daddy, please give me your knot, please, please, please," Renjun whimpered moving slower now, energy-draining.

Jisung flipped them and fucked into Renjun, getting closer to his release. He chased it so he could fill Renjun with his semen. Renjun cried in over-stimulation but still fucked himself back onto Jisung's cock.

Jisung released his knot into Renjun as the older cried out in pleasure. Jisung panted his hair sticking to his forehead slightly. Renjun refused to let Jisung pull out and they cuddled like that. Jisung's dick keeping the cum in Renjun's ass til he pulled out.

They both fell asleep cuddled into each other, Renjun's body head and pheromones lessening.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave requests in the comments, I like writing stories you guys want to see


End file.
